Thanks for My Afterlife
by Gibsy24
Summary: All is peaceful for now in the Afterlife. That is, until a pair of teens decide to wreak havoc, catching the attention of the student council. And what this! Is love in the air for these two? OC/OC pairing. Mostly written out of boredom XD


Hey there! :D So, Gibsy here, with a one-shot sort of thing. This is based off of Angel Beats! and I'm finally posting it up here lol. I have an account on IMVU (for those of you who don't know, it's a chat place thingy) and I'm part of an Angel Beats! roleplay group. The roleplay is a little bit more in the future than Angel Beats! and there's a whole new group of council and rebel members. Anyways, while roleplaying, I got inspiration to write an adorable story that included my friend's character, Luke. I asked her permission, and well...this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy the fluff-ness! It made me squeal even while writing this XDDDD

I only own Melanie and the words. My one friend owns Luke, another owns Chris, and another friend owns Cassius.

Angle Beats! belongs to its original creators!~

* * *

The day was actually peaceful for once. There weren't any Rebels fighting the Student Council; nothing. The Rebels were off doing their own little thing; whether it was playing sports with each other, playing games, talking, or whatever else they could find to pass the time in the purgatorial world they lived in. NPC's followed their routine like they always did, not having their own thoughts. The Student Council were in their classes, too busy trying to learn instead of fighting the Rebels. Oh, how they wanted to go out and find those cursed Rebels for breaking the rules by not coming to class. However, if they did that, then that would include them skipping class and breaking the very rules they fought for. Maybe that's why it was so peaceful.

Melanie was outside, sitting on the bleachers, watching her fellow Rebel members play a game of soccer. Every once in a while, she would cheer on her friends, even the people she knew that didn't like her. Her mission to make friends with everyone was almost successfully completed. It had been a couple months since she first woke up in this world and learned about the everlasting battle between the Rebels and the Student Council. Of course she joined right away, along with a few others who woke up alongside her. They mentioned food, and after telling her death story to her first friend ever, she came to realize the real reason why she joined. Her mind flashed a picture of her father and she shook her head furiously. _No! You won't bother me here! I'm finally happy and I won't let you take it away from me!_ she fought with him inside her head.

"Meeeeeeeeel!" a voice from behind her called out her name; a very familiar voice too. A smile erupted on her lips as the picture of her father finally disappeared. She turned around, only to find her face inches from her best friend, Luke. He was the very first friend she made in the afterlife. They were almost never apart, always making jokes and laughing. They only showed their sad feelings to each other, while smiling at the others. Melanie always felt better when she talked to Luke. She did have other friends to talk to, but Luke had always been her go-to-friend from the very beginning of her afterlife.

A yelp escaped Melanie as she fell backwards off the bleacher. Thank god she was sitting on the lowest part of the bleacher or that would've hurt a whole lot more. Good thing she was afraid of heights.

"Ow! Luke! You know I frighten easily!" she yelled at her laughing friend, even though she wasn't mad at him one bit.

"I know, but it's just so fun teasing people!" he sang as his laughter died down. He offered a hand for Melanie to take. A smile formed on her face, once again, as she took hold of his hand to get up. After standing up, she dusted off the dirt on the back of her skirt before sitting back down in her usual place.

"So! Who's winning?" Luke asked, sitting next to her, leaning his elbows on the bleacher seat behind them and stretching his legs out.

"I'm not really sure. I wasn't keeping count while rooting for whoever had the ball," she admitted with a slight giggle.

"Good idea! Go Chrisy! You score that goal!" he cheered on before laughing. Melanie joined his laughter as they watched their fellow Rebel member, Chris, score the goal Luke told him to. Chris looked over at the two with a smile and sent them a thumbs up before returning back to his position to start another round. A happy sigh escaped Luke as he looked up at the sky to watch the clouds as Melanie continued to watch the soccer game.

Even though she was watching the game, her thoughts were elsewhere. She was thinking about the first time she met Luke. The two of them woke up in the nurse's office and became friends due to their fear of heights and not wanting to jump out of the window. She smiled to herself as she remembered him telling her that his favorite colour was orange and how he tried to cheer her up after she told him about how she died. She remembered the promise she made to herself after he returned his death story to her. She promised she'd be the best friend he'd ever had and that she'd make his afterlife as good as his life.

"Hey, Luke?" she tried getting his attention, not looking back at him just yet. He had gotten quiet all of the sudden, which was unusual so she wasn't sure if he fell asleep. However, he hummed in response to let her know he heard her. It seemed like she wasn't the only one lost in her thoughts.

"How do you like it here? I mean, is your afterlife just as special as your life before you died?" she asked with a hint of concern. She was praying for a yes, even though she didn't like talking to God. What he did to Luke, and everyone else in the Rebel's group was unfair. However, she hoped she was able to have at least some effect on Luke. A soft laugh came from behind her.

"That was kind of random," he told her, in a thoughtful but sad voice. Melanie apologized and played with her fingers on her lap. _Maybe it was a bad idea to ask him._ she thought to herself, feeling bad she brought it up. She thought of something to do to change the subject. Maybe food would cheer him up.

"Well, how about we go get something to eat? I'm quite hungry if you ask me," she offered in a happier tone to get his mind off of what she asked him. To her relief, when she looked back at him, his usual smile was on his face.

"Mel, you're ALWAYS hungry!" he laughed before getting up, heading in the direction of the cafeteria.

Melanie rolled her eyes as she smiled. She got up and followed her best friend as he led the way. "I can't help it and you know that!" she fought back.

"Excuses! Excuses!" he sang out as they continued walking.

The two of them walked inside, their laughter filled the school cafeteria. Melanie glanced over at the long line of NPC's who were waiting for food. She sighed as a frown appeared on her face. "Aw man, we'll have to wait forever to get our lunches now! This sucks!" she complained making her way to the end of the line. She paused when she noticed Luke wasn't following her. He just stood there, with that big goofy grin of his. "What's so funny?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I just had an idea. Watch this," he replied, his smile growing wider and turned around. "Oh man! Everyone! Get out! There's a guy with a gun in here! He wants to kill all of us!" he yelled at the top of his lungs over the NPC's. Everyone looked at him and started to run around in a panic. Before Melanie knew it, the place was entirely empty of NPC's. Not a single one was left in the cafeteria. She ran back over to him in a rush.

"Luke! You didn't have to go and do that! Now the council's going to come and we'll have to fight them!" she scorned him. By now, the student council was out of class and was probably roaming the halls for any Rebel members. All she wanted to do was eat, not fight. However, Luke kept on smiling as she yelled at him.

"Well, you wanted food. I guess we better get it and get out of here before they come, huh?" he replied in a playful tone. Melanie rolled her eyes at him before running to the counter full of food. She grabbed as much as she could on a lunch tray while Luke just lazily followed. When she finished, she turned back to her friend.

"Alright, done! Now, let's leave before-!" she was cut off when she heard multiple footsteps echoing outside in the hallway and monotonous voices. In a panic, she looked back at the door and then searched for the nearest exit. Before she noticed, Luke was already standing by the door that led outside, holding it open for Melanie. She dashed through the door, trying her best to keep the food on her plate and he followed her, closing the door just in time for the student council members to enter the room.

The two of them came to a rest at a near-by bush and sat down. They looked at each other with blank faces, and started to laugh. Melanie set her tray down between them and began to pick at the food she had grabbed. Luke followed her action while still laughing.

"Man! Did you see their faces? Priceless!" he exclaimed, his eyes tearing from laughing so hard.

"I have to admit, that was pretty hilarious," Melanie giggled as she took a mouthful of corn off the cob with a spoon. The two of them continued laughing as they ate.

After finishing the tray full of food, they let out a content sigh and listened to nothing but silence. It wasn't an awkward type of silence either. It was more relaxing than anything. Melanie spread her legs out straight and flattened her skirt, while Luke brought his knees to his chest.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Luke said now that he was calmer than he was just before. Melanie looked at him with a confused expression on her face, not understanding what he was talking about. She laughed a bit as a smile formed.

"Huh? What's going on in that head of yours now? You going to yell someone has a gun again?" she asked, her smile growing as she placed the empty tray on the other side of her.

Luke smiled at her in return. "No, I was just thinking about your question from earlier. You asked if my afterlife was just as special as my life, right?"

Melanie's smile faded as she waved her hands in front of her. "No! No! I mean, I did ask you that, but I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! You really don't have to answer it!"

The dark haired boy let out a chuckle as Melanie began to freak out. Realizing she must've looked like an idiot, she stopped waving her hands and looked forward, blushing lightly. Luke looked ahead as well, smiling softly.

"Thanks to you Mel, my afterlife is just as important as my life. Yeah, I miss my family and my friends, but you helped me along. Just because I'm always laughing, doesn't mean I don't get sad. Without you, I'd be pretty depressed, wishing I was still alive. Sorry I didn't realize this sooner; not only is my afterlife special, but you're special...to me..." he admitted, blushing and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Melanie's cheeks turned bright red. Was he actually telling her he had feelings for her? She was too nervous and embarrassed to even look at him. It's true, she developed a crush on him as months passed, but she never let it show or told anyone about it. "Y-you're special to me...t-too..." she replied quietly, unsure he even heard her. She finally got the courage to look at Luke, who was smiling sweetly, and the two of them made eye contact, blushing furiously. They quickly looked away, feeling too embarrassed.

After a moment or two passed, Luke started to laugh. Melanie stared at him, still blushing, wondering what was so funny. Then she thought about how they must've looked. Two teens, blushing madly, and acting like complete idiots. Catching on to why he was laughing, Melanie joined in. After calming down, she leaned against Luke as he brought his arm around her, the two of them still blushing, but this time, wearing smiles. He kissed the top of her head before he rested it against hers.

"Thanks...for my afterlife..." Luke told her as they sat there, together.

* * *

And there you have it! :D I hope it was good!

For all of my 'Mine' fans, I'm sorry for such a long wait! I'm trying to get back into the writing groove . College got in the way and then my job is working my like a dog as well -.-; I promise to finish the next chapter!

I'm planning on making a story based on the roleplay too. The group leader even agrees that I should XD So we'll see how that goes. Anyways, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you!3~


End file.
